


Untitled (February 1980)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Untitled (February 1980)

How many times have we promised ourselves we would  
only be friends?  
But somehow each time that I see you,  
all our promises end. 

And I fly to your arms,  
and I cry in your arms,  
and I die in your arms,  
and we start all over again. 

It seems that we cannot extinguish the flames  
that grow between us.  
But even when you're here in my arms,  
your wife comes between us. 

You gave her your word,  
and she trusts in your word,  
and you've broken your word  
with every kiss that's between us. 

She loves you, she gave you a child, and I know  
that you'll never leave her  
But if we continue this way, she'll find out someday,  
and I don't want to grieve her. 

So we deny our love,  
and we hide our love,  
and we lie for our love,  
and each time we meet we deceive her. 

I've broken away so many times, told myself  
we were through  
said it over and over again 'til I thought  
my desire was dead for you. 

Then I look in your eyes,  
and I see my soul in your eyes,  
and the fire starts to rise... 

and I fly to your arms,  
and I cry in your arms,  
and I die in your arms,  
and we start all over again. 

C/Am (2)  
C/Am/G/Am 

February, 1980


End file.
